Śnieg
by Skrzat
Summary: Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś do czego może doprowadzić zazdrość skrajnie zdesperowanego samobójcy?


_To był piękny dzień. Dzień, w którym śnieg zabarwił się czerwienią._

Ale w gruncie rzeczy naprawdę było ładnie. Pomimo późnej zimy wiał dosyć lekki, jak na tę porę roku, chłodnawy wiatr. Delikatnie smagał cię po twoich zaczerwienionych policzkach, kiedy patrzyłeś wysoko w górę. W niezachmurzone, jasne niebo, przez które przebijały się jasne promienie słońca. Uśmiechałeś się radośnie, opowiadając mi o ostatniej powieści, którą przeczytałeś. Gubiłeś się często w tym, jąkałeś, traciłeś wątek, by potem w połowie innej już wypowiedzi wrócić do poprzedniej. Większość ludzi dawno przestałaby cię słuchać, jedynie udając grzecznie zainteresowanie. Bo wiesz, Tsuki, ty jesteś taką osobą, której nawet jeśli się nie lubi, to na pewno się szanuje. Mimo wszystko każdy odczuwa do ciebie choć minimalną sympatię. Chyba, że jest jednym z tych gorszych efektów ewolucji. Jak tamci skrzywieni i brudni skurwiele… Mimowolnie zacisnąłem pięść na samo wspomnienie o nich. Pierdolone marionetki społeczeństwa. Zepsuci w środku, nie nadawali się do niczego, więc musieli czymś wypełnić tę okropną pustkę, która już dawno pożarła ich emocje i jakiekolwiek oznaki człowieczeństwa. Żałośni. Pozbawieni godności. Egoiści. Wpatrzeni tylko w tę własną, chorą ekstazę płynąca z ich dziwnych prób podniesienia sobie samooceny. Nigdy im nie zapomnę tych siniaków, które zostawili na tobie. One nie pasują do ciebie, Tsukishima. Fałszywe narzędzia głupoty, którą szerzyli wśród ludzi. Chyba ich zamorduję przy pierwszym spotkaniu.

_Myślę, że nawet w rzeczach, które nas przerażają bądź odpychają, musi istnieć coś, co jednocześnie nas interesuje._

Tak było z tobą na przykład. Nienawidziłem ludzi. Tępe istoty, żyjące według iluzji własnej rzeczywistości. Kolorujący szary świat jeśli nie różnymi używkami, to inną formą własnej, przekłamanej rozrywki. W końcu wszystko, co rzekomo daje nam radość i sprawia, że życie nabiera barw jedynie niszczy nam prawidłową percepcję, nie? Bo świat nie jest miły. Ale ja nie o tym miałem… Bo nawet pośród tego przebrzydłego gatunku, od którego mam ochotę zwymiotować, był ktoś inny. Tak, widzisz, odznaczałeś się tylko jedną, niezwykłą cechą – innością. I to zburzyło cały mój światopogląd, który wytrwale budowałem na fundamentach nienawiści, demoralizacji i masochizmu. Nie wiem, co dokładnie spowodowało, że zacząłem cię zauważać. Może to farbowane na blond włosy, pomimo restrykcyjnych zasad szkolnych? Może twoja naiwnie nieśmiała natura? Ta zabawna sympatia, którą cię darzono? A może fakt, iż po pół roku ty pierwszy podszedłeś do mnie i tak po prostu spytałeś, co u mnie? Nie, żebym na lekcjach się pokazywał od święta czy coś. Zwyczajnie nie brałem udziału w tym całym ,,szkolnym życiu". Obrzydzała mnie każda, społeczna forma istnienia i wydaje się, że większość tych nieinteligentnych istot podświadomie to zrozumiała. Nie podchodzili do mnie. Nie szukali u mnie ani przyjaźni, ani nienawiści. Zostawili mnie w swoim własnym świecie. Miałem wyśniony, święty spokój, o którym marzyłem. A wtedy zjawiłeś się ty i tak z niczego, zagadałeś.

- Masz do mnie jakąś sprawę? – zapytałem wtedy, domyślając się, że nikt nigdy nie rozmawiałby ze mną bez jakiegoś konkretnego celu

- N-no… t-tak jakby… - wyszeptałeś nieco zdezorientowany moim pytaniem – B… bo widzisz Orihara-san… tak się s-składa… że chciałbym cię o coś prosić…

Nie zdążyłem nawet wyrazić swojego sprzeciwu.

- O-oczywiście, j-jeśli nie masz czasu, t-to nie ma sprawy…! J-ja… - zarumieniłeś się, gubiąc zupełnie w swojej wypowiedzi

Często ci się to zdarzało. Dość urocze z twojej strony. Dopiero później zrozumiałem, że chciałeś, abym pomógł ci z matematyką. Nie radziłeś sobie najlepiej z tym przedmiotem, a zależało ci na wynikach. Mnie było wszystko jedno. Normalnie; nie zgodziłbym się niemal od razu. Problem polegał na tym, że w sumie… w sumie mnie trochę zainteresowałeś. Nie. Nie tą dziwną propozycją. Już wcześniej, siedząc w bibliotece lub na dachu dostrzegałem cię pośród tłumu. Co tu dużo mówić – wyróżniałeś się. Wydawałeś mi się inny niż cały tłum tych żałosnych stworzeń. Trochę zagubiony w idealnie zorganizowanym społeczeństwie. Te żałosne ścierwa, oni mówili, że ,,nie nadajesz się do życia". Trochę nierozgarnięty byłeś. Ale to nie była żadna wada! Po prostu, w przeciwieństwie do reszty ludzi, nie dałeś się zniewolić i wmówić sobie przekonań. Zawierzałeś sobie, a nie temu co mówiły media, co wmawiali ci znajomi, co rzekomo uznawano za prawdę i rzeczywistość. Ty miałeś własną rzeczywistość. A przynajmniej takie miałem o tobie początkowe mniemanie. Oparte tylko na moich, sprowokowanych nudą, obserwacjach. W szybkim tempie twoja osoba stała się moją… niewielką obsesją. Wydawałeś się inny, więc chciałem dowiedzieć się o tobie wszystkiego. Byłem ciekaw skąd się wzięła ta nagła fascynacja tobą. Patrzyłem na ciebie z daleka, słuchałem plotek o tobie, ale to wszystko było tylko pośrednie. Nigdy nie dążyłem do spotkania ze sobą. Może po prostu chciałem żyć z myślą, że jednak istnieje ktoś, kogo nie będę darzyć niepohamowaną nienawiścią. Może szukałem pocieszenia czy czegoś… Zresztą, to twoja wina również! Gdybyś nie zachowywał się tak iście nie ludzko i dziwnie miło, gdybyś nie był tak kruchy, nigdy nie zwróciłbym na ciebie uwagi! Dalej trwałbym w swoich twardych przekonaniach! A skoro już twoje istnienie w irytujący sposób rozmyło moją słodką ułudę rzeczywistości, chciałem chociaż dowiedzieć się czy warto. Czy może czasem nie pomyliłem się.

_Ale nie ma szczęścia, które nie zakończyłoby się łzami_.

Ale pomimo tej wiedzy, zgodziłem się. I szczerze mówiąc – nie żałowałem tego. Koniec końców – miałem rację. Byłeś inny niż te wszystkie żałosne, pozbawione rozumu jednostki, które nie zasługiwały na nic. Ale najbardziej zadziwiła mnie w tobie ta dobroć, której sam przecież doświadczyłem. Wielu ludzi zostawiłoby mnie samego z moimi problemami. Brzydziły ich blizny na moich rękach. Nie chcieli ze mną rozmawiać. Byłem tylko kolejnym, popierdolonym samobójcą. Jakimś psycholem, który się samookaleczał. Dla nich byłem nikim. Nic niewartą szmatą. Dla świata równie dobrze mógłbym nie istnieć. Ale ty byłeś inny, Tsuki-kun. Nie odrzuciłeś mnie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak niewiarygodnie zdziwiony byłem, kiedy dowiadując się już prawdy powiedziałeś tylko:

- Pomogę ci, R-roppi-san. Po prostu z-zdaj się na mnie, p-proszę! – szepnąłeś, całując delikatnie każdą pojedynczą ranę na moich rękach. Przeraziło mnie to. Krzyczałem, żebyś przestał. Wtedy jeszcze nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że naprawdę mi pomożesz. Będąc szczerym – w ogóle nie wierzyłem, że dasz radę mi pomóc. Ale ja w gruncie rzeczy w nic i nikogo nie wierzyłem. Nawet w siebie samego. Nie ufałem samemu sobie, wiedząc że w każdej chwili może mi coś odwalić i wreszcie się zabiję, a miałbym powierzać swoje życie w obce ręce? Jeśli nawet moje własne potrafiłyby je rozerwać i podeptać, to do czego zdolny byłby ktoś inny? Paradoksalnie, bałem się o życie, którego chciałem się pozbyć.

Ale na tobie zależało mi, jak jeszcze nigdy na nikim. Może to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale nigdy nie byłem z kimś specjalnie blisko. Nie mówię oczywiści, że miałem jakiś obojętnych rodziców czy patologię w domu. Po prostu żaden z nas nie wchodził drugiemu w drogę. Spokojnie żyliśmy sobie obok siebie, idealnie udając kochającego się syna i ojca. Matki nigdy nie znałem. Nawet nie wiem czy życzyłbym sobie poznać. Ale ty byłeś… wyjątkowy. Akceptowałeś moją nienawiść, tolerowałeś moją mizantropię i nawet jeśli nieraz widziałem twój zmęczony wzrok, nie opuszczałeś mnie. Momentami na siłę dotrzymywałeś mi towarzystwa i niezależnie od wszystkiego próbowałeś mi pomóc. Zrobiłeś wiele, czasami myślę, że zbyt wiele abym się nie poddał. Abym wierzył. Prawdopodobnie nie okazywałem tego, ale serio ci zaufałem. Może gdybym był bardziej otwarty, zauważyłbyś to i nie posunął się do tego, co zrobiłeś. Co prawie przekreśliło wszystkie moje pozytywne emocje i nadzieje w tobie pokładane. W tamtej chwili zostałem wplątany w jakąś niezrozumiałą grę pozorów. Nie odróżniałem nienawiści od miłości. Oba uczucia powodowały mimowolną chęć do życia i namawiały mnie do zrobienia czegokolwiek. Ale czy było warto za taką cenę?

Tak naprawdę to jest to też trochę twoja wina. Oczywiście, ja mogłem w tamtym momencie znaleźć się w innym miejscu i w innym czasie, ale ty… ty wcale kurwa nie musiałeś być tam z jakąś dziwką! Gdybyś nigdy nie zaczął się z nią spotykać, ja nigdy nie zauważyłbym was na tym jebanym lodowisku i wszystko byłoby tak, jak kiedyś!

_I wtedy biel przybrała kolor krwi._

Rozczarowałeś mnie. Oczywiście, na początku mniemałem, że to czysty przypadek. Ot, zwykła znajoma. Przecież to nic niezwykłego. Masz prawo rozmawiać, spotykać i generalnie robić, co tam sobie zechcesz z kim chcesz. Ale już wtedy mnie to zabolało. Już wtedy, gdy zobaczyłem cię z nią po raz pierwszy, podświadomie czułem, że coś jest nie tak. Że to jednak nie jest takie ,,zwykłe" jak początkowo zakładałem. Tylko wtedy jeszcze w to nie wierzyłem. Wmawiałem sobie, że wyolbrzymiam wszystko i niepotrzebnie mieszam się w nie swoje sprawy. W końcu miałeś własne życie, czyż nie? Miałeś prawo mieć jakiś przyjaciół czy… koleżanki. Cokolwiek. Jedno spotkanie niczego nie czyni. A ja pokładałem w tobie swoje nadzieje. Ufałem tylko tobie. Wierzyłem tylko w ciebie. Ale z czasem stało się to wręcz nagminne. Nie zawsze miałeś dla mnie czas. Coraz częściej znikałeś gdzieś, musiałeś coś zrobić. Rzadziej przychodziłeś na dach w szkole. Mogłem cię tylko znowu podziwiać z daleka, oglądać twój nieśmiały uśmiech i udawać, że mnie to nie rusza.

- W-wybacz mi, R-roppi-san. M-musiałem w czymś pomóc, A-Akane-chan… - tłumaczyłeś się

Akane-chan! Do mnie nigdy nie zwróciłeś się z tym przyrostkiem! Czy ona, do jasnej cholery, była jakaś wyjątkowa dla ciebie? Że traktowałeś nawet jej imię jednocześnie z takim szacunkiem i delikatnością?! Tak, potrafiło mnie ruszyć coś tak drobnego. Ale nadal nic się nie odzywałem. Nie sprzeciwiałem się, ciągle mając w pamięci, to co dla mnie zrobiłeś. Uśmiechałem się lekko, kiwając głową. Nic nie powiedziałem. Tsuki-kun mnie nie zostawi. Nie złamiesz obietnicy. To jest normalne – powtarzałem sobie. To, że ja nie miałem praktycznie żadnego towarzystwa nie oznacza, że on również. Każdy jest inny. Wcale nie muszę mieć go na wyłączność. Skąd w ogóle taki pomysł?! Niech się spotyka z kim chce. Niech robi, co chce. Jest wolnym człowiekiem. Nie mój interes, co robi po nocach. Nie będę mu przecież robić awantur o coś tak nieznaczącego!

A może powinienem? Może wtedy nie doszłoby do niczego?! Może wtedy tamtego dnia śnieg normalnie opadłby na ziemię zamiast stopić się w powietrzu od szalejących płomieni? Może nigdy nie musiałbym używać noża do ranienia innych? Może wszystko ułożyłoby się lepiej dla każdego? Nikt nigdy nie zginąłby? Ale cholera… ta dziwka zasłużyła na to! I ty dobrze o tym wiesz, Tsuki-kun! Nawet ty nie możesz zaprzeczyć temu, jak żałosną osobą była! Denerwowała mnie wszystkim. Tym swoim przesłodzonym uśmiechem, zbyt głośnym śmiechem, rzekomo uroczą twarzą i tym, że nie odstępowała cię na krok! Co ty niby takiego fantastycznego w niej widziałeś?! Przyglądałem się jej, a raczej wam, bardzo często. Obserwowałem ją podczas zajęć. Byłem w stanie nawet chodzić za nią kilka godzin. Tylko po to, żeby poznać jeden mały sekret – czym niby cię tak zauroczyła?! Ale, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo się starałem – nic z tego. Ta dziewczyna nie miała w sobie nic intrygującego. Nie, ona zdecydowanie nie była wyjątkowa. Nie wyróżniała się tak, jak ty czy ja. Zwykła, nic nieznacząca przeciętna nastolatka. Mająca zwykłe, młodzieżowe problemy. Standardowe dwie koleżanki i swoje do bólu zwyczajne życie. Co w niej kurwa było takiego świetnego? Nawet jej krzyki nie różniły się w ogóle od wrzasków innych! Ale ty tylko ,,Akane-chan to, Akane-chan tamto…" Ne, Tsuki, a co ze mną? Co z twoją obietnicą? Zapomniałeś? Tch, przepraszam. To wina tej kurwy. Dlatego się jej pozbyłem. Nikomu specjalnie potrzebna nie była. Ot, kolejny szary człowiek. Zniknięcia kogoś takiego nikt nie zauważy, czyż nie? Szmata, myślała, że co? Że może mieć ciebie? Że znaczy coś więcej niż pierwszy lepszy śmieć? Że ma prawo do szczęścia? Niedoczekanie! Nie pozwoliłem jej na to! Podeptałem jej naiwne marzenia i splunąłem na jej godność. Zawsze tylko o niej wspominałeś, do niej wracałeś w prawie każdej swojej wypowiedzi, wszystko miało związek z tą ,,Akane-chan"… To było irytujące. Niszczyło mnie do głębi. Nie potrafiłem myśleć o niczym inny, tylko o jej unicestwieniu. Nie chciałem nawet jej widzieć. Sam jej widok powodował, że dłonie drżały mi z nerwów, a jej głos przyprawiał mnie o mdłości. Czasami, widząc was, ciąłem się. Szczerze mówiąc, sam wtedy nie wiedziałem z czego. Z gniewu? Rozpaczy? Złości? Chęci zemsty? Bólu? Poczucia niesprawiedliwości? Chyba już nie panowałem nad sobą. Trzęsącymi się rękami próbowałem podciąć sobie żyły. Byle się uspokoić. Byle nie słyszeć tego jej cholernego głosu! Nie widzieć jej pierdolonej twarzy! Niech ona umrze! Umrze! Umrze! Nie kontrolowałem się. Ciąłem, nie żeby coś zrobić, ale żeby zadać sobie jak najwięcej bólu. Musiałem mieć przepełniony nim umysł. Musiałem krzyczeć z cierpienia, żeby zagłuszyć wewnętrzne słowa, krzyczące: zabij, zabij, zabij. Uderzałem głową o mur, żeby się tego pozbyć. Moim marzeniem stało się zobaczyć tę słodką Akane-chan dwa metry pod ziemią. To było najlepszym wyjściem.

Patrzyłem później, zupełnie spokojny, na krew która zabarwiła blady śnieg. Przybrał okrutny karmazynowy odcień, poddając się zupełnie. Wiesz, wtedy to zrozumiałem. Zrozumiałem, że jeśli nie mogę zapomnieć o czymś nawet za pomocą bólu, to muszę to zniszczyć. Najprościej. Wszystko zaplanowałem. Co do minuty. 31 grudnia to piękny dzień, czyż nie? Ten czerwony śnieg miał swego rodzaju symboliczne znaczenie. Akane-chan to tylko bladoszary element społeczeństwa, dla każdego wyglądała tak samo, jak reszta. Ale czerwień jest wyrazistsza, ostrzejsza, zniszczy wszelkie przejawy jasnych kolorów, jak biel.

_A śnieg szarymi popiołami wrócił do nieba._

Sylwester to idealny dzień na morderstwo. Nie dość, że możesz w sobie w oryginalnym stylu zakończyć stary i rozpocząć nowy rok. Jeszcze przy okazji prawdopodobieństwo, że ktokolwiek cię zauważy jest niska. A że złapie sięga zera. W końcu mniejszy lub większy dźwięk wybuchu jest czymś normalnym o północy tego dnia, czyż nie? Pierwsze iskry ognia można wziąć za przywidzenie lub jakieś pozostałości po fajerwerkach. Karetki i policja bardziej zajęte są nietrzeźwą młodzieżą, która chciała pobawić się w pirotechników. A kiedy już ktoś, na tyle jeszcze świadomy, zauważy wszechobecny pożar i usłyszy głośny wrzask ofiary, którą trawią płomienie – będzie już za późno. Ogień to piękny żywioł, zgodzisz się, Tsuki-kun? Powstaje w dość łatwy i przyjemny sposób. Zabija szybko i niezwykle boleśnie, nie pozostawiając po swoich ofiarach niemal nic. Szarawy popiół, którym stała się urocza Akane-chan i tak prędzej czy później, zostałby rozwiany przez szalejący wiatr. Padał śnieg. Taki ładny, lekki, białawy śnieg, którego płatki ginęły od szalejącej pożogi. Nawet nie miały okazji dotknąć ziemi, gdy już zostały zniszczone przez opętany gniewem żywioł. To tak jak kwiaty, które nie zdążyłyby nawet rozkwitnąć, bo ktoś nierozważny zerwał go lub podeptał, skazując na powolną śmierć w swojej niedoskonałości.

- Ne, Akane-chan, nie przejmuj się! – odezwałem się do niej, kiedy rzucała się po ziemi jak szalona, ogarnięta płomieniami – Jesteś tylko zwykłym szarym człowiekiem. Ty i tak nigdy byś nie rozkwitła. Śmierć kogoś takiego, jak ty nie robi żadnej różnicy.

Uśmiechnąłem się pewnie, widząc jej agonalne konwulsje. Tak przeciętne i zwykłe. Kiedy powolnie sunąłem po jej ciele nożem, już zaczynała płakać. Potem spokojnym ruchem rozciąłem jej policzek, a brudnoczerwona krew zmieszała się z łzami. Delikatnie dotknąłem je twarzy, przyglądając się tej charakterystycznej wschodniej urodzie. Jej wzrok błagał mnie o litość już w tamtym momencie. Może jednak nie powinienem chodzić tak często za nią? A może to codzienne groźby wywołały w niej taki lęk? W każdym razie z jej ust, co chwilę wyrywały się jęki, proszące o oszczędzenie. Obiecywała, że już nigdy nawet nie spojrzy na ciebie. Uśmiechnąłem się łagodnie i wyszeptałem pokrzepiająco:

- Wierzę ci.

Nie zdążyła nawet mi podziękować. W tej samej chwili z całej siły uderzyłem ją pięścią w szczękę. Głośno trzasnęły pęknięte kości żuchwy. Tak teraz myślę, że w sumie nie musiałem używać kastetu… Ale cóż to była za zabawa, kiedy nawet wtedy próbowała cokolwiek powiedzieć! Po twarzy spływały jej łzy wymieszane z ciepłą krwią i śliną, a ona nadal siliła się na prośby o łaskę! Śmiałem się szaleńczo, kopiąc ją w głowę i brzuch. Widzisz, Tsuki-kun?! Widzisz, co robi ukochana Akane-chan w obliczu zagrożenia życia? Poddaje się! Wyrzekła się wszystkiego i wszystkich! Obiecała mi nawet służyć po wieczność, bylebym przestał! Jej paniczne wrzaski mieszały się ze szczęśliwymi okrzykami, świętujących nowy rok! To były niesamowite dźwięki… Szkoda, że nie mogłeś ich posłuchać! Słów tej żałosnej, nic nie wartej dziwki, która sprzedała cię za odrobinę cierpienia fizycznego. Zadziwiające, jak ludzie potrafią mieć niski próg bólu, czyż nie? A ona po prostu od tak… zapomniała o tobie, podarła własną godność i rzuciła mi swoje brudne życie pod nogi! Jak ktoś tak słaby i niestały w zamiarach mógł ci się spodobać? Tsukishima, ona nie jest warta, żeby klękać przed tobą! To zwykła kurwa! Nie potrafiła nawet poświęcić się dla ciebie! Nie chodzi już nawet o jej łzy, jęki bólu czy krzyki, bo to jest normalne… Ale kto, mający choć odrobinę szacunku do siebie, sprzedaje wszystkich i samego siebie oprawcy, byleby tylko zaczerpnąć jeszcze jeden oddech?

Spłonęła w akompaniamencie własnych pisków i wiwatów innych ludzi. Płomienie strawiły ją całą, nie zostawiając po tak żałosnym stworzeniu nic więcej niż ślady wyblakłej krwi i popiół. Widać nie zasłużyła na lepszą śmierć. Nie była warta nie tylko ciebie. Nie była warta w ogóle życia. Tacy, jak oni powinni zostać, jak najszybciej zgładzeni. A co ze mną? Cóż, kiedy w końcu zniszczyłem wszystkie przeszkody, które stały nam na drodze. Wierzyłem, że teraz… teraz już nikt mi cię nie zabierze! W końcu zabiłem wszystkich, którzy próbowali. Widziałeś, co się stało z tamtą?! Odważyła się ledwie zbliżyć do ciebie, a już skończyła jako proch! Nie zdążyła nawet na dobre pojawić się w twoim życiu, kiedy pozbawiłem ją jej własnego. Tak mi przykro, że są równi i równiejsi. Ale takie jest społeczeństwa. Byłem całe życie traktowany jak śmieć, ale ty jeden chciałeś mnie znać. Nie odrzuciłeś mnie z góry, przylepiając mi cenę. Poszedłeś dalej niż oni. A nawet posunąłeś się o tak szaloną rzecz, jak ocenianie kogoś po jego wnętrzu! Zignorowałeś plotki i pierwsze wrażenie! Jak na nasz zaślepiony, przepełniony stereotypami gatunek to nie lada wyczyn. I jestem ci naprawdę wdzięczny za to. Ale nikt nie ma prawa choćby spojrzeć na ciebie! Należysz tylko do mnie! Tylko mnie składałeś obietnice! Tylko ja cię kochałem prawdziwą miłością! Tylko ja zasłużyłem na to, by żyć z tobą! Tylko ty byłeś na tyle wyjątkowy i inny, by dotrzeć do mnie! Tylko ty! Nigdy nikomu się to nie udało, więc chyba oczywiste, że jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni, czyż nie? oczywiście wiedziałem, że będą ludzie, którzy życzą sobie naszego końca. Jak ona… Tylko, że ona… Heh, ona była niczym. Nic nie wartą szmatą, o którą wytarłem z krwi swoje buty. Nadawała się tylko do tego. Dziwka. Egoistka. Oszukiwała cię. Chciała cię mieć na wyłączność. Odizolować od świata. Ale teraz już jest dobrze. Teraz już nikt mi nie zabierze ciebie. Już nikt nie stanie między nami. A każdy, kto spróbuje cię choćby tknąć wejdzie również w bliskie kontakty z moim nożem. Bo wiesz Tsuki-kun… samobójcom nie zależy już na nic. Jestem zdolny do wszystkiego. Będę zabijał, mordował, kradł, niszczył, bił, gwałcił, podpalał, zdradzał. Wyrzeknę się wszystkiego, jeśli dzięki temu zostaniesz przy mnie choć chwilę dłużej. Bo tylko ty trzymasz mnie jeszcze na tym świecie.

Kilka dni później powitałem cię z moim pierwszym uśmiechem. Czekałem, aż wszystko wróci do stanu wcześniejszego. Cicho już cieszyłem się na samą myśl o tym. Pewnie teraz znowu zaczniesz opowiadać mi o tym, co się wydarzyło – myślałem. I znowu będziemy spędzać ze sobą każdą, możliwą chwilę. Ale ty się nie cieszyłeś. Przyszedłeś z nieco zasmuconą, niepewną miną i niemal od razu rzuciłeś mi się w ramiona. Nie potrafiłem ukryć uśmiechu. Ale zachowywałeś się inaczej. Nawet jak na ciebie, to było niezwykłe. Nie mówiłeś nic. Tylko nagle zacząłeś cicho płakać. Czułem twoje ciepłe łzy na swoim ramieniu.

- Tsuki-kun… - wyszeptałem, gładząc cię po głowie – Co się stało?

Nie odpowiedziałeś, a ja nie miałem pojęcia co się stało. Ktoś cię skrzywdził? Zabiję ich wszystkich. Co do jednego. Ty zrobiłeś dla mnie zbyt wiele, abym teraz zostawił cię w potrzebie. Ale póki co sam też się nie odzywałem. Czekałem, aż zaczniesz mówić. W końcu musiałeś. Przecież ty, Tsuki, tak jak ja nie masz już nikogo, nie?

- R-roppi-kun… A-akane-chan… - zacząłeś się jąkać, zanosząc się jedynie większym płaczem – O-ona miała wypadek

Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się lekko, wplątując dłoń w twoje miękkie włosy.

- Ano… słyszałem o tym. Ale, Tsuki… dlaczego płaczesz? Ktoś ci coś zrobił?

- O-ona umarła, Roppi. J-już nigdy jej nie zobaczę.

W tamtym momencie, po raz kolejny, cały mój świat legł w gruzach, a ja mogłem jedynie zapłakać gorzko nad jego ruinami.

_Dla mnie biel już nigdy nie symbolizowała niewinności. Była alegorią zdrady._

To było prostsze niż morderstwo. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że posiadanie informatora yakuzy jako brata może się kiedyś przydać. A jednak. W przeciągu zaledwie kilku godzin wszystko został zatuszowane i podstawione. Niezależnie od tego, jak kto by się nie starał dowieść prawdy – wyrok już zapadł. Wszystkie dokumenty był wypisane i zatwierdzone. Odbył się uroczysty pogrzeb. Każdy grzecznie wszystko rozumiał, a nawet jeśli nie, to wiedział, że doszukiwanie się sensu tyko jemu zaszkodzi.

Hachimenroppi Orihara nie żyje.

Jak to wszystko prosto i delikatnie teraz brzmi. Ale tak powinno być. Kochałem cię, Tsuki. Wierzyłem i ufałem ci, ale ty… wszystko się popieprzyło. To jej wina, nie? Cholera, nadal nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego… dlaczego ona była ważniejsza. Czemu płakałeś po jej śmierci? Przecież sobie zasłużyła na to. A co z twoją obietnicą?

- Nigdy cię nie zostawię, Roppi-san.

To było kłamstwo, nie? Zdradziłeś mnie tak, jak każdy, skurwielu! A ja ci ufałem! I co teraz? Teraz nic już, wszystko się skończyło. Chciałem cię zabić za tę postawę. Chciałem wyciąć ci krtań, żebyś już nigdy mnie nie oszukał. Związać cię i zamknąć gdzieś. Żebyś zdał sobie sprawę ze swojej winy. Ale… nie potrafiłem. Próbowałem cię zamordować wielokrotnie, ale nigdy mi nie wychodziło. Może nie miałem takiej odwagi w sobie czy coś. Obiecywałem, że zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, ale to chyba też było kłamstwo. Ostatecznie, byłem w stanie zabić tylko siebie. A raczej upozorować własną śmierć.

Więc czemu kurwa tu stałem? Widywałem cię codziennie, jak przychodziłeś na mój grób. Przerażało mnie to. Nie rozumiałem, po co tu jeszcze jesteś. Po jaką cholerę składasz ciągle te kwiaty? Czemu płaczesz za mną? Tsuki-kun... nie jestem Akane-chan, nie udawaj teraz wiernego przyjaciela. Zostawiłeś mnie. Opuściłeś. Zdradziłeś już dawno. Moja śmierć była tylko kwestią czasu.

Spoglądając na swój nóż i otwierając po raz kolejny raz rany, jestem tego pewien. Byłeś wyjątkowy. Byłeś moją nadzieją. Ale nie uratowałeś mnie o czasie. Nikt tego nie uczynił. A jeżeli ty nie potrafiłeś tego zrobić, nie uda się to już nikomu. Teraz, po prostu pozwól mi znowu upiększyć ten krajobraz.

_To był piękny dzień. Dzień, w którym śnieg zabarwił się czerwienią._


End file.
